fran techniques
by heyhey62
Summary: summary:In this story fran uses five new illusion techniques that he has created and uses it on his guinea pig belphegor. (sorry i'm really bad at summary)
1. Chapter 1

Fran techniques Bel x fran will be yaoi in the later chapters

I don't own khr but if I did it will be YAOI

summary:

It was a boring rainy day at the varia and everyone was either sleeping, eating, or doing who knows what. Fran was the only one who was doing something relevant by think of new illusion techniques( or for fran pranks). when fran finally created 5 techniques he figured that will be enough, so he decided to test them out on his guinea pig. he told himself that he will start his new "techniques" tomorrow. THE NEXT DAY

Today the first illusion technique start which is called the multiplier. Fran was getting ready to test out his new technique on his guinea pig. As for his guinea pig, bel was on the couch taking a nap. When Fran was all set he through open his door and Quietly but slowly walked down the stairs.

When he finally made it to the couch he checked to see if bel was really asleep. ( WARNING: never wake up a sleepy bel-senpai).

When Fran realized he was actual asleep he started on his first technique. He decided to make 3 copies of hisself. The first one was in the kitchen without his frog hat on. The second one was up in bel's room sleeping in his bed with only a oversized button up shirt on. ( yes in this fanfic Fran is kinda of a prev). The third one was straddling bel while watching him sleep, while the real one made his way back up to his room.

About an hour or two later belphegor woke up. When he did he was meet with green eyes staring back at his covered one. Bel first instinct was to push the frog away, but instead he asked why Fran was on top of him watching him sleep.

No answer

"Ushishishi froggy get off of me"

No answer and no movement

This time bel decided to force Fran off him, but that's when...

"senpai"

When bel heard that he froze

"Ushishishi move you toad"

" why senpai"

"cause your heavy"

"while that just mean senpai. I'm sure I didn't gain any weight so I shouldn't be that heavy."

At that comment prince the ripper got irritated and push Fran off of him at the same time sitting up so he can stretch.

-THUM-

"Vooiiiiii what the hell was that loud noise"

"Ushishishi nothing you stupid shark"

"I am not stupid trash"

"Ushishishi the prince is not trash"

"bel-senpai yes you are"

"-stab- SHUT UP FROG"

Bel was irritated and hungry, so he got up and walked to the kitchen leaving Fran seating on the floor. When the prince got to the kitchen he was shocked to see the frog seating at the table.

"frog how did you get in here before me"

" I was here the whole time. What you talking about fake prince." Fran said in his monotoned voice.

"Ushishishi the prince is not fake you stupid frog. And no" (bel starts pointing in the direction of the varia living room) "you were just out there still seating on the floor from when I pushed you off".

"bel-senpai your stupid why would I be there when I was in here the whole time"

-stab-

"The prince is not stupid you un-cute kohai." bel said with a slight of irritation.

"whatever you say senpai"Fran said as a small smirk hoped upon his face.

Bel was through talking to the stupid frog, so he went over and pulled open the refrigerator door. There was a lot of things in the refrigerator, but everything in there was claimed by someone. Fran had all the sweets labeled under his name.

Squalo had all the sodas and left over under his name. Xanxus had all the meat under his name. Lussuria had all the uncooked food under his name. Bel had all the snacks, some sodas, and most of the meat under his name and last but not least levi had whatever they though away under his name.

But it was only once or twice a week that they actually share there food with each other. Belphegor didn't want anything in the fridge, so he shut it and went and threw open the one of the top cabinets and find some ramen. He took out a one and placed it on the table away from fran. He turned back around after giving a small glare to Fran. He went to the cabinet by the sink and got out a coffee mug. Once bel filled it up he placed it into the microwave to heat it up. When he finally did that he turned around to see the stupid kohai staring at him.

"Ushishishi what frog". Bel said nearly shouting

"Oh i was just thinking you look stupider than usually".

-stab-stab-stab-

"the prince is not stupid he is a genius".

" as if ", was Fran only reply.

The prince was gonna say something when he heard the dinging sound coming from the microwave. He froze when he heard it, which caused fran to make a sound that meant he was about to laugh when he got a weirdly shape knife to the shoulder.

Belphegor turned around to retrieve the water that was once cold but now boiling hot from the microwave. When he was about to pick up the water, he forgot to keep cation and ended up hissing and backing away slightly from the very hot heat that made contact with his hand.

Fran on the other hand was managing to get the knife out his shoulder. Lucky fran used real illusions so the knife wouldn't go right through him.

Bel was irritated that he got burned, so he turned around and try to make Fran do the work for him.

"what senpai". fran said in his uasually monotoned voice

"ushishishi get this water for me frog".

"why". Fran said with a silent sigh.

"because I'm the prince"

"that explain nothing senpai".

-stab-

"ushishishi yes it does stupid frog".

"stop it senpai that hurts".

"Ushishishi your fault for not doing what the prince says and for not having your frog hat".

"oh I didn't mean to irritate the princesse".

-stab-stab-stab-

" i'll kill you Stupid toad" bel said angrily

"You always say that but you never do it". fran said with a smirk.

The prince let that go and went by a drawer by the oven to get a dish rag. Once he done that he went to go get the water lucky it was still hot.

After he picked up the water he went to go place it near his ramen, but when he went to go put it down he found out the ramen was missing.

" frog where is my food ".

" I have no idea what your talking about senpai" Fran said in his usual monotoned voice

-stab-

" ushishishi yes you do". Bel said in full irritation.

"Bel-senpai your insane".Fran said seductively

Belphegor had a confuse look slapped onto his face wondering when did fran start talking seductively, when he suddenly got cut out of his thoughts. "Senpai what you thinking", Fran asked. Fran didn't get a answer at first so he just stared at bel till he did.

"What". Bel almost shouted.

"Geez senpai you don't have to turn into the stupid hair commander all of a sudden". Fran said mockingly.

"Shut up frog and go put your hat on", bel said while searching the kitchen for his food like a predator looking for its runaway prey.

"No can do senpai"

The prince the ripper looked up in disbelief at the frog. "Oh really and why the hell not". The prince said with irritation showing in his voice. "Well to answer your question it just because I don't want to", Fran said while avoiding eye contact with bel.

Bel didn't have time for Fran since he was starving and just got another ramen and filled it with the now hot almost warm water. Once he did that him and Fran set in silence for 3 minutes till bel figured his ramen should be done.

Me: thank you for reading sorry if it has any misspelled word please review and i will continue this story if i get some good reviews!

Fran: why are you so excited finally got laid.

Bel: ushishsishi

Me: (blushes) shut up my sexual life has nothing to do with you

Fran: I Guess that a no then

Bel: ushishiushi please review or else (hold up knifes)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: yay another chapter

Fran:...

Me: what

Fran: where bel-senpai he's not here

Me: why do you care. what you love him

Fran:... *walks away*

Me: wait is that a yes *walks after fran*.

Bel walked over to a container and pulled out a fork and went over to go seat across from fran. Once bel got saturated he started to eat his ramen. The whole time he was eating fran just started at him. The prince felt extremely uncomfortable

"What toad". Bel mumble while eating his ramen.

"I love you bel-senpai". Fran said with no hesitation. Belphegor froze from those words making him look very silly, cause he had noodles hanging from his mouth and his eyes were as big as saucers.

Bel regained his composer a few minutes later,but still was staring at Fran with huge eyes.

"Umm bel-senpai I was just kidding you don't have to turn all weird and creepy on me." Fran said turning his head trying to avoid eye contact. The Prince the ripper was shocked by everything that happen. 1: he couldn't believe that Fran said those three words with no hesitation and 2: is that he felt a sharp pain of saddens go through him when Fran said it was a joke.

Bel was done eating and pissed at Fran now. "WHAT THE HELL TOAD YOU DON'T PLAY WITH PEOPLE EMOTIONS LIKE THAT". Bel shouted, startling fran (Fran was startled he just didn't show it.)

Fran just stared at bel with no expression what so ever. Bel didn't care anymore so he though away his now half empty half full cup of ramen and took out his phone. On his phone it read 11:30 in big bloody red numbers. 'I can't believe it's that late' bel though. With that he put his phone back into his pocket and left the room leaving Fran in the kitchen.

MEANWHILE:

The real Fran that was upstairs in his room was still in a dazes about what bel just said, because one he didn't think that bel had emotions. (Yes, fran can hear the conversation cause he is controlling the copies.) Fran was suddenly knocked out of his daze by a sudden random thump sound he heard outside his door. That random thump sound was none other than belphegor kicking open his own bedroom door.

When bel walked into his room he saw a large lump in his bed. He decided to go and see what it was, but instead he just through a knife at it to see if it was alive.

-stab-

The third Fran copy shoot up from the bed pulling the weirdly shaped knife that was just lugged in his shoulder out.

"What are you doing here frog." Bel said aggressively.

"Well I was having a nice dream but then the cat in my dream turned blond, evil, and then it through a knife at me."

"Ushishishi weird dream now get out." Belphegor said meanly while pointing toward the door.

Fran hopped out of bed lazily with the overly large button up shirt dangling around his thighs and stood their staring at bel with his hand behind his back. "What." Bel said while gulping at the sight in front of him. "Well I was wondering if bel-senpai would like to play a game." Fran said eagerly while tilting his head to the side slightly. "What game." Bel stared into Fran's eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. Just then the third Fran copy glitch. Fran's body turned kinda static and his voice cracked slightly while he was trying to speak again.

Suddenly a imaginary light bulb flashed on top of bel's head and he suddenly figured out how Fran was getting to rooms faster than he can blink. Bel walked over to the Fran copy with a evil smile along his face. He grabbed him by the waist and hurls him over his shoulder. Prince the ripper strolled out his room and walked to fran's door and busted it open.

Me: I guess I will end it there will it be yaoi in chapter 3 or won't it be.

Bel and Fran: it won't! *stare at each other intensively*

Me: hey I'm the author I make the decisions

Bel: *throw three knifes*

Me: *dodges knifes* ok h-have it y-y-your w-way


End file.
